


Più Volte

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: If my Italian is wrong thenbastardo di merda!





	Più Volte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mea Culpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039015) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> If my Italian is wrong then _bastardo di merda_!

Harry left, his entire being shaking with anger. 

Leaving was the only choice Harry felt he had. He knew if he stayed allowing his rage control he would pierce Severus violently. The moment of triumph was not worth the pain it would cause. Venomous words were not easily forgotten.

Harry knew by not talking was perhaps, the worst thing of all. Not only would he know how incensed Harry was but Severus would in turn feel it that much the worse not being able to give Harry some sort of apology. That thought was no comfort to Harry. 

Already knowing the answer, Harry wondered if he would ever stop going back. He was sure Severus was entertaining that very thought right now. Severus’s heart was tender and easily hurt, Harry wanted to break any one who would try hurting it. Harry thought of that heart, that _he_ alone understood. 

Harry walked back through the back door after some time. “You came back?” Severus said looking at Harry in the threshold. Harry went to Severus; they fell into one another’s arms. 

“Yes, again. Always.” Harry whispered. They kissed and Harry felt every ounce of apology as Severus’s body held his own.


End file.
